Nintendo Worlds: Crisis
by Gundamite127
Summary: The worlds of Nintendo are being attacked and the central controlling world has been taken over by the same dark force. Two control agents remain and must pull together a team from these worlds to stop the evil, or the Nintendo worlds are doomed.
1. Chapter 1: explosions on Multiple Worlds

**Nintendo Worlds: Crisis**

**Chapter 1: Explosions On Multiple Worlds**

**Nintendo World:** Mario Bros.

**Location:** Princess Peach's Castle

**Time: **12:32 P.M.

Mario the Plumber turned away from the forest. "Pretty quiet, eh?" he asked his brother, Luigi, who was standing beside him. "Too quiet." Luigi replied. Mario shook his head.

"Not quite _that_quiet. After all, the birds are still singing, so at least we won't have a Koopa or Bob-Om attack."

"Been a lot of those recently, eh?"

"Yep."

Both brothers looked at each other for a second, and then broke into huge grins. A door opened behind them and they turned to see their cousin, Wario walk out of Peach's Castle. "What's up, Wario?" asked Luigi.

"Noth-" Wario stopped and turned his head. The brothers followed his gaze in time to see a dark, shadowy figure dart from a corner of the castle and head for the woods.

"Hey!" shouted Mario. The three took off after the figure. As they ran, they wondered what it could be. It was too solid for a Ghostie, too thin for a Koopa or Bob-Om. As the figure reached the woods, a loud boom came from behind them. They turned to see smoke rising from the Castle.

The figure forgotten, they started back to the Castle at full speed. As they neared, they saw that the smoke was coming from a gigantic gaping hole in the front wall of the Castle. There was a huge wall of rubble. They could see figures walking around.

When they reached the Castle, they found Toadstool and Yoshi staggering blindly in pain from the scene. A cry from the far side of the rubble brought Mario around to see Princess Peach with her leg pinned under a large slab of stone. "Over here!" Mario shouted. With the others' help, they managed to lift the stone enough for Mario to pull Peach out from under it. Her leg was badly broken.

Luigi looked around. "Where're King Koopa and Waluigi?"

They found them a few minutes later, crushed to death under the rubble.

**Nintendo World:** Sonic the Hedgehog

**Location: **Angel Island

**Time:** 12:32 P.M.

"C'mon Robutnik," said Sonic, "do we have to go through this every time?"

Sonic was standing next to his friends and teammates: Knuckles, flexing his fists and ready for battle; Tails, his twin tails twitching; Sally, holding her electro blaster; and Bunny, robotic muscles tensing. In front of them, stood Sonic's adopted brother, on top of his latest creation.

"You won't stop me this time, Sonic!" shouted Robotnik as he pulled a lever, sending a blast of the one thing that could slow down the speedy hedgehog, water, out of a massive cannon. With a quick roll, Sonic was out of the way of the blast. The others jumped into action: Bunny used her robotic arm to send a massive punch at the robot; Sally began firing her blaster at Robotnik's control panel; Tails took to the air with another electro blaster; and Knuckles took off, heading for the mad scientist himself.

Before Sonic could even get up, it was over. The robot was battered and useless, and Robotnik was on the ground, unconscious. "He's getting slower," commented Sonic, "Didn't even need me to take him-

"Hey! Who's that?" he shouted, turning his head to follow the shadowy form rushing away from the control compound of Angel Island. As the five watched, a circle of light appeared and the figure disappeared into it. Seconds later, a massive bang came from the compound. The smoke quickly dissipated and they could see that the compound was in ruins.

"That wasn't a chaos blast!" Sally said.

"Oh man, the others!" shouted Tails. Shadow wasn't at the compound, but Chao, Cream, Amy, Nights, and Sonic's parents and uncle _were_.

Sonic took off, the others following as fast as they could. As he ran, Sonic grabbed a power ring from his belt, a precaution he had begun taking after Tails' plane was damaged by one of Robotnik's creations. Energized by the ring, he made it to the rubble and immediately began looking for his friends and family.

He quickly found his parents, unconscious but alive. His uncle wasn't so lucky; his legs had been crushed by a large chunk of one of the panels from the center room. Suddenly, a large pile of rubble exploded upwards. Underneath were Cream, Amy, and Chao, all safe. Chao had used its power to protect the three of them. Just as Knuckles, Tails, Sally and Bunny reached the site, there was a flash of light, and Shadow appeared.

"I heard the explosion on the other side of the Island," he said, "What happened?"

"Whatever it was," replied Knuckles, "It wasn't Robotnik, we just took him down near the river!"

Suddenly, a slab of rubble shifted. They all looked in its direction, but saw no one.

"The rubble is still dangerous," said Shadow, "We'd better move everybody out of here."

"Someone's not coming out." said Sally, quietly.

Sonic followed her gaze with a sinking heart. There– protruding from under the slab that had shifted– was the broken arm of the magic warrior, Nights.

**Nintendo World:** Donkey Kong

**Location: **Treehouse

**Time: **12:32 P.M.

DK was swinging through the trees near the Treehouse, out for his morning constitutional. Off in the distance, he could see his son, Donkey Kong jr. as well as Funky Kong. They were also out for some exercise.

He turned his head abruptly. That flash, where had it come from. He spotted a shadowy figure running from the base of the Treehouse, carrying something. Something that was shining brightly. Was someone stealing the Crystal Coconut?

He turned in midswing to head for the Treehouse, wondering why there had been no alarm. A flash of light came from the forest floor, and the figure was gone. A second later, an explosion rocked the trees. When the smoke cleared, the walls of the Treehouse were gone. As he neared, Donkey Kong could see two figures lying on the floor of the demolished Treehouse. When he got there, he found the bodies of his parents– Cranky and Wrinkly Kong. There was no doubt that they were dead; smoking circles evident on their chests.

Funky and Junior arrived seconds later. Funky looked around, "Where are Candy, Didi, and Dixie?"

"Probably taken by the same person who took the Crystal Coconut." Replied DK.

**Nintendo World: **Legend of Zelda

**Location**: Zelda's Castle

**Time:** 12:32 P.M.

Link, hero of Hyrule, neared Zelda's castle on his faithful steed Epona. He was answering a summons from Princess Zelda herself. He was wary, as he had heard the rumors of mysterious figures and the explosions they had set off around Hyrule. He had heard that Kafei's inn had been demolished and both Kafei and his wife Anju killed. Talon's ranch had also been destroyed but no one was hurt. Syrup the Witch's hut had also been blown up, injuring her apprentice, Maple. As a result, he was watching closely for a shadowy figure fleeing.

As he reached the gate of the castle, he spotted three figures standing by it. After a tense moment, he recognized Zelda, his owl guide Kaepora Gaebora, and Zelda's caretaker Impa. He waved hello to them.

Then he spotted the figure running from the castle.

"Look out!" he shouted as he quickly drew his bow and arrow, sighted, and fired. The arrow flew true, and the figure dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"Run!" he shouted. "The castle is going to blow!"

A few seconds later, it did more than that, it disintegrated. Small pieces of rubble pelted their backs. Kaepora fell to the ground with an injured wing. The rest of them were scratched by the flying rubble.

After a minute, Link turned back to find the body of the figure he had shot.

He never found it.


	2. Chapter 2: assault on nintendo control

Chapter 2: Assault On Nintendo Control

**Chapter 2: Assault On Nintendo Control**

**Nintendo World: **Control World

**Location:** Control Compound

**Time:** 12:35 P.M

Control Agent Cmdr. Alex Sanderson walked purposefully into Nintendo Situation Control. Inside were seven Agents watching two entire banks of TV's and three massive computer screens. This room monitored all the Nintendo Worlds. Everything from the oldest worlds such as Mario, Donkey Kong, Zelda, and Kirby to newer worlds like Poke'mon and the recently added world of Sega legend Sonic the Hedgehog.

"What have we got?" he asked the Agent standing by the main feedbox.

"Take a look for yourself, Commander." he replied, gesturing towards the central Big Screen. The giant screen was divided into quarters. Each was labeled with the name of the world it was from. Each showed a scene of unimaginable destruction.

"Princess Peach's Castle… Angel Island Compound… the Treehouse… Zelda's Castle… not to mention multiple explosions elsewhere in the Zelda world… Seven dead, six injured, three missing and presumed kidnapped… Also, major power items missing from each world… two of the Gold Stars… three Chaos Emeralds… the Crystal Coconut… the Orcana of Time…"

"And in each incident a mysterious figure fleeing the scene." said a voice from behind Alex.

Without turning around, Alex said, "Wondered how long it would take you, David."

Alex turned to his left as his twin brother, Lt. Cmdr. David Sanderson walked up next to him. David's normally grinning face was twisted into a scowl.

"The figure usually disappeared into a circle of light just before the bang."

"Usually?" Alex's eyebrow lifted.

"At the incident of Zelda's Castle, Link managed to shoot the figure before he got away. Unfortunately, he and the others at the scene were quickly busy running from the blast and by the time Link looked for the body, it was gone."

Alex's eyebrow lifted even further.

"How could a man with an arrow sticking out of him– an arrow shot by a marksman like Link– have gotten away?"

"Easy." David turned and gestured to a corner of the room. Alex followed his wave to a high security observation cell containing a man-shaped mass of black with an arrow sticking out of its back. The figure was suspended in the anti-gravity environment inside the cell.

"You retrieved the body?!"

"Section two, paragraph four, sub paragraph seven." said David, quoting the control charter– something he did from memory. "_Minimalize evidence of the control world and other non-game worlds from the game worlds at all cost_."

"I'd say we haven't been doing a very good–"

Alarms started going off all over the place. Alex spun to the nearest Agent. "What's going on? Another bombing?"

"No! We've got intruders inside the outer security perimeter!"

"How many?" demanded David.

"Over ninety!"

"There's only twenty-nine Agents in the compound!" exclaimed David.

More shouts rang out from the other monitoring Agents.

"Perimeter cannons offline!"

"EMP detonation detected!"

"Inner perimeter breached!"

"Outer security systems down!"

Alex rushed to the main com System.

"All Agents, this is Commander Sanderson! We are under attack! Outer defenses are down! Prepare for battle!"

Every Agent was equipped with over a dozen hilts hanging from their belts. Each hilt could generate various energy weapons (sword, knife, spear, or battleaxe) and was powered by a rechargeable power system built in to their bodysuits. Their bodysuits contained a reactive matrix that could take blows from energy blades as well as pulse fire without allowing penetration. It could even block solid weapons. However, it could not take infinite attacks.

From outside the control room, came the sounds of running footsteps as the other twenty Agents in the compound rushed to the compound's entrance gate. Alex turned to the seven Agents manning the control room.

"Lock the door behind me and don't open it unless you're sure that there is no danger. If they break in, defend this equipment with your lives."

David looked at him, surprised. "You're going out there?"

"Rule Number One of being a good leader: Never ask your men to do anything you aren't prepared to do yourself."

"In that case, I'm coming too."

"No. If I fall, you're the ranking officer. I need you to lead the defense here. You're the best tech in the compound, I want you to try to get the defenses up and running. We'll need them if we hope to survive this battle.

"Wish me luck, bro."

"Good luck, bro."

With a grim smile, Alex turned and ran out the door.

David stood looking at the door for a few seconds, then turned to the other Agents.

"You heard him, let's see if we can't get those defenses online."

**Location: **Control Compound Courtyard

**Time:** 12:46 P.M.

Standing at the far end of the courtyard, Alex gave final instructions to the twenty Agents standing with him.

"Strike to kill. Reflector mode is authorized if they have pulse rifles. Whatever happens, do not let them through to the compound if you can help it.

"Repeat, _They Must Not Pass_! Understood?"

"Yes, sir!" came the shouted reply.

Alex smiled grimly. He knew that his men understood what was going on. They knew that the computer system in the compound was programmed to fry every system in the building if the last one of them fell. But they also knew that this might not deter an enemy who was already getting into the heavily protected Nintendo worlds from controlling everything.

David shouted over the external announce system, "_Here they come_!"

From the other side of the gate came the sound of concentrated pulse fire. The noise grew steadily louder as the unseen enemy drew closer to the compound, destroying security drones as they went.

Blades were drawn and activated, each to their own favorite mode. With the flip of a switch, each blade was instantly programmed to deflect and return pulse fire.

Suddenly, the noise stopped.

"Get ready!" shouted Alex.

Then the door disintegrated into dust.

Pulse fire poured in from behind the falling dust. As one, the Agents began to fight. Blades whirled and spun. Pulse fire flashed through the air in both directions. The Agents were well trained and had a wider area to fight in as well as a more defined area in which to deflect the shots. Shouts of pain and rage came from the area of the gate as men died.

Then, all of a sudden, the pulse fire stopped.

Over the announce system came David's voice again. "_Pulse dampener online_!"

Alex smiled. His brother had activated the most pertinent of defenses. The pulse dampener did exactly what it was supposed to, stop pulse fire. He looked around at his men to see that they were all still standing.

Then there came a new sound from the gate. Alex's face fell as he recognized the sound of energy blades being activated.

"Round two!" came the cry from his one of the men in his own ranks. The shouting from both sides began to rise, until the lines broke. Men rushed forward and the real battle began.

Alex's men were well trained, but there was more of the enemy. Still, the Agents held their own. Alex himself was a killing machine.

One moment he swept aside a blade and stabbed its wielder, the next second he had spun and decapitated another foe. One man enemy lunged forward, only to receive a blade through the heart. Another had the top of his head sliced off by a scissoring movement.

The Agents gave a good account of themselves, but, eventually, the numbers began to tell. The Agents began to fall. Alex looked around and realized that, although his men were exacting a heavy price, less than half the original force was still standing. It looked like it would soon be over for them.

Then, from behind them, came a cry. The remaining eight Agents from inside the compound charged into the fray.

As his brother appeared beside him, Alex glanced over.

"Thought I told you to stay inside."

David smiled grimly, "Couldn't get any more systems online, so I decided to go where I was more useful."

Alex batted aside another blade and felled yet another opponent, "Can't argue with that logic."

The enemy must have been surprised and confused by the appearance of the extra nine Agents. They began to retreat. To Alex it looked like the enemy thought more Agents had been distilled to combat the attack. He grimaced as he realized that the next set of Agent "recruits" wouldn't reach distilling age for weeks.

Then came the whine of a huge gun powering up.

"_Shit_!" he shouted. "_Plasma cannon_!" He instinctively dived to one side to avoid the main force of the blast, and rolled into a ball to let his suit take the rest. He could only hope that his men would have the presence of mind to do the same.

Three seconds later, the cannon fired. A blast of pure plasma energy filled the courtyard. The more unlucky men were instantly flash-fried. Several of the men, however had followed Alex's movements and were spared the main blast.

As soon as the blast was done, Alex leaped up with a hilt in each hand. Going completely by feel and muscle memory, he selected the spear setting and threw them towards the big gun. By some blessing of the Powers That Be, the spears flew straight and true. One spear lanced through the center of the barrel into the power generator. The other struck the trigger mechanism, setting off the damaged gun. The resulting explosion sent a shock wave in all directions.

Miraculously, the walls of the compound stood, but every living being in the area was knocked flat. The heads of men on both sides smashed into the ground with such force that most of them instantly had their skulls crushed or their necks snapped. Most of the ones that survived that fate took shrapnel from the gun that, in most cases, killed them.

After a minute, Alex stood up from the ground of the battlefield like a rising ghost. As he looked around the field of dead, he spotted three men that appeared to have survived the blast and the battle. His ocular implants identified one as an enemy combatant and the other two as two of his own.

In a split-second decision, he decided to capture the surviving enemy first. It was a decision that he regretted five feet from the body, as it stopped moving. His implants quickly registered that the man had stopped breathing.

He turned back to his men to discover that one was barely breathing and would soon die. His implants identified the dying man as Sgt. Edward Andrews. His heart skipped a bit as the implants identified the other man as David.

He ran to get his twin inside before he too, died. As a genetically manufactured being, he did not really have a family but he and David had grown from the same cell, and he did not want to lose the only family he had ever had.

He picked up his twin, wincing in pain from a cracked rib and nearly dropping David. He managed to stumble inside with his brother, before collapsing. With the last of his strength, he summoned two pairs of corpsman-bots to carry them to the infirmary.

Then he blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: protocol X91

**Chapter 3: Protocol X91**

**Nintendo World: **Control World

**Location: **Control Complex Medical Bay

**Time:** 1:30 P.M.

Alex came to in the compound medical bay. He shook his head to clear it of the cobwebs of pain and painkillers, and noticed a slight resistance. He slowly opened his eyes to find himself inside a regeneration tank. His injuries must have been worst than he thought because you didn't get put in the re-gen tank for cracked ribs. First things first, he decided. Get out of the tank and _then_ check for injuries.

With a few kicks, he swam to the top of the tank and pulled himself out of the bluish-green liquid. He climbed down the ladder and when he reached the ground, he looked around. Twenty-seven beds were occupied with bodies draped with sheets, a grim reminder of what had happened. On a twenty-eight bed was his brother, apparently still alive. Alex walked over to the bed and looked at his brother's medical chart.

Extensive bruising and a mild concussion. David was banged up but he would live. Curious, Alex walked over to a twenty-ninth bed where he had apparently been placed. He noted an absence of his usual bodysuit. When he picked up his chart he saw why.

_Broken rib, muscle damage…_interesting, he must have been hit harder than he thought. As he kept reading, he saw just how hard he had been hit. His eyes widened when he saw the notation _subject sustained energy axe blade wound two inches deep._ A blade had penetrated his bodysuit and he hadn't even noticed. In fact he had kept on fighting, dodged a plasma cannon blast, destroyed the cannon, and even carried his brother ten yards with a _two inch deep_ wound in his side. He must have been seriously juiced on adrenaline.

He put down the chart and picked up a new bodysuit lying on the bed. He then walked over to a wall computer unit and punched in his access code. After the computer granted him access to the mainframe system, he punched in an inquiry into how long it would be until the next sent of Agents would reach distilling age. He was presented with a time estimate of one month. Too long. He would have to take alternative measures.

He pulled a mainframe com unit from the panel next to the wall unit and walked over to David. For what he was planning to do, protocol demanded that, if another Agent was alive, he would need that Agent's voice authorization along with his own.

"David…" he called softly. "Daaaavid…"

His brother stirred.

"What?" he murmured in a sleep-fogged voice.

"Need your voice authorization for an X91."

"X91?" David snapped awake and looked around.

"Damn!" he looked at his brother. "We lost everybody?"

Alex nodded.

"Alright." David may have been tired and hurt, but he still knew his job.

"Computer, authorize Protocol X91, voice authorization Lt. Cmdr. David Sanderson Alpha-nine-two-seven."

"Computer, authorize Protocol X91, voice authorization Cmdr. Alex Sanderson Alpha-two-seven-six."

_Acknowledged, Protocol X91 activated. Please specify target worlds for portal connection._

Alex looked at David. "Well, let's pull them from the worlds already hit."

David nodded. "Computer, target worlds Sonic, Mario, Kong, Zelda."

_Acknowledged, please note that only two Agents are currently functioning so only two portals will be opened at same time._

"Understood. Open portals Kong and Zelda first." Alex turned back to his brother.

"You want DK or Zelda?"

David grinned, "I'll get the monkeys if you'll get the adventurer."

Alex grinned back, "Agreed."

The two stood up and walked to the wall.

Alex shouted, "Computer activate portal Zelda."

David shouted, "Computer activate portal Kong."

Two portals of white light opened in the wall in front of the brothers and they stepped through to the game worlds. They knew that if they couldn't enlist help from these characters who had lost friends and family, they would not get help from anyone. And if they didn't get help, the Nintendo Worlds would soon be under the sway of a dark, sinister, nameless power.

**Nintendo World: **Donkey Kong

**Location:** Home Jungle Treehouse

**Time: **1:35 P.M.

Donkey Kong looked up from the grave of his father as Funky Kong dropped to the ground next to him.

"C'mon, DK. You can't spend every second down here when Jr. and I need you to help rebuild the Treehouse."

"I know, Funky. It's just that it all seems pointless, now. Cranky and Wrinkly dead... Didi, Dixie, and Candy kidnapped to who knows where… the Coconut taken… what is the point of rebuilding the Treehouse?"

"I have a suggestion." came an unfamiliar voice from behind them.

They turned to find an equally unfamiliar figure standing in front of a somewhat familiar circle of light.

"Back for more?" DK shouted, his temper rising. "What are you going to take now? Who are you going to kill?"

"Whoa, calm down DK. I'm not the guy who did all this."

"Then who are you?" said Funky.

"And why shouldn't we pound you into the ground right now?" said a still angry DK.

"My name is Lieutenant Commander David Sanderson and I'm here to give you a chance to get back your friends. All of them."

"'All of them?'" asked DK, his anger suddenly abating in the face of hope.

"Why should we believe you?" asked Funky.

"Because your world may depend on it."

"All of them?" DK repeated.

"Yes, even Cranky and Wrinkly."

"How?"

"We have the technology to revive dead game characters."

"'Game characters'?"

David quickly explained as best he could.

"I'm coming." said DK after a moment.

"Me too, dad." said Jr. as he dropped the last few feet to the ground.

"No, I'm afraid I can only take DK." said David.

"Why?"

"I need characters of different skill abilities on this mission and you all have basically the same skill set, so DK is the only one I need for this. Besides, it's going to be very dangerous and you need to stay here in case we fail."

"Whoa, if it's that dangerous I don't think you should do this, DK."

"I'm going, Funky, and nothing you can say is going to change that. I need to do this."

"Okay, okay. Go."

David turned and walked back into the light and DK followed. They disappeared.

"I hope he knows what he's doing." Funky said.

"He always does." Jr. replied.

**Nintendo World: **Control World

**Location: **Control Complex Control Room

**Time: **3:20 P.M.

Alex turned from the console in front of him to look at the characters he and his brother had collected from the four worlds. Along with Donkey Kong and Link, there were Mario, Wario, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow. He and his brother had decided that, although they had originally decided to get one from each world, the abilities of the extras were definitely necessary.

Wario's brass-knuckled gloves would be very good in close quarters combat. Knuckles had the same advantage with the added bonus of his limited flight ability. Finally, Shadow was a master of long-range weaponry and also had Chaos power, something the could come in handy.

They had also gathered up as many power items as they could. Rings, coins, flowers, feathers, emeralds, pieces of heart… all of it would keep the entire team charged up and powerful for several days of non-stop fighting.

Now, as he looked over his new warriors, he realized they would need one more thing: reactive matrix bodysuits. If they didn't have them, they would be killed easily.

"Okay," he said. "I've told you as much about the situation as I can. Now it's time to give you the one piece of equipment which could very well enable you to survive in a battle in this world. Follow me."

He led them to a custom suit chamber. While he punched in instructions, he told them what he was doing.

"These suits will enable you to withstand most pulse fire and energy blade attacks for a good while. However, I should warn you that they can be overloaded and penetrated, so try not to take too many hits."

He turned and gestured Link forward. Link stepped into the chamber and Alex closed the door. There was a humming sound for a few seconds, then Alex opened the chamber. Link's Hyrulean clothing was gone, replaced by a bodysuit.

Mario went next then DK and followed by Wario. When Sonic, Knuckles and Shadow came out, their spikes were left uncovered. Alex explained that the suit could not cover body weapons, like hands or their spikes.

Finally, they were ready.

Then the alarm sounded.


	4. Chapter 4: First Test

**Chapter 4: First Test**

**Nintendo World: **Control World

**Location:** Control Compound Courtyard

**Time: **3:35 P.M.

By the time they got to the courtyard, a group of about a hundred Shadowmen were storming through the gate.

"I don't care how you do it, just take 'em down!" shouted Alex over the _snap-hiss_ of his and David's blades igniting. Then the battle was joined.

David and Alex leapt and spun and dodged, slashed and stabbed and parried. Mario, Warrio, and DK dodged and punched, sending Shadowmen to the ground. Sonic moved like living lightning, goring with his spikes, punching and kicking. Knuckles dropped Shadowman after Shadowman with his spiked gloves. Shadow used his Chaos blasts to send Shadowmen flying. Link stabbed and slashed with his sword, penetrating shadowflesh with gruesome effect.

Within minutes, the force of one hundred Shadowmen had been whittled down to five. Those five made a run for the gate, but Sonic quickly cut them off. Before they could even raise their weapons, the hedgehog had gone buzzsaw and cut them down like stalks of wheat.

One more Shadowman peeked around the side of the gate with a phase rifle. He took aim at Sonic's turned back– but, before he could fire, Link planted an arrow right between his eyes.

As the dust settled, Alex took an appraising look around.

"Good job."

That's when the alarm started going off again.

_Warning, warning! Incoming hostiles!_

Without a thought, David cried, "Get to the perimeter defense weapons! GO, GO, GO!"

The nine rushed to the guns ringing the perimeter walls.

"Shit!" came Alex's voice. "No power."

"Hang on." replied Shadow, spreading his arms. "CHAOS POWER!"

Energy flowed out of the black hedgehog and into the nine weapons. Instantly, the guns converted the Chaos energy into usable charge and came online.

The Shadowmen were just coming into view when Alex yelled, "Fire at will! Take 'em _down_!"

Energy bolts flew from the emitter barrels into the mass of shadow flesh, carving huge gaps in the oncoming army. But more kept coming.

Then the enemy's artillery came into play.

"Sonic." called David.

"Yo." came the reply.

David tossed him an emerald. "Plant this in that crevice over there."

The blue hedgehog flashed to and back from the crevice so fast it was almost instantaneous. With the press of a button in his cockpit, David activated the two-way shielding around the compound. Seconds later, the first barrage of enemy laser and plasma cannon fire struck the shield.

The nine compound defense guns continued pouring fire through the shield into the enemy lines. A few minutes later, the enemy realized they would not get to the compound and began vanishing.

Alex managed to get a reading lock on a few Shadowmen before they vanished. With a smile he looked at the readout scrolling across his computer screen. _Bingo_! He had the origin locked on.

Now he and his team could attack the enemy in his lair.


End file.
